


Nightmares

by Berrylicious



Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Siblings, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrylicious/pseuds/Berrylicious
Summary: That moment changes everything.
Relationships: Pandora (Rockman ZX) & Prometheus (Rockman)
Kudos: 1





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Did this for secret santa. Might as well post it here.

They were running as fast as they could. Two siblings, holding each other hand tightly, not letting each other go. Loud noises of explosion frightened the younger sister but she tries her best to catch up with her brother. The older brother looks around. Trying to find a way to make sure the mavericks that were chasing them leave them alone. 

The mavericks were everywhere unfortunately. Many innocent reploids can be seen slaughtered by those filthy mavericks. Screams of pain and cries for help were everywhere. There was no place to hide. Nobody was safe.

“Big brother I’m scared.”

“Just hold on tight to me. Don’t you dare to let go! I promise, I’ll keep you safe.”

He has to make sure his sister was safe. He has to make sure they were far away from this madness. Those happy moments they spent together in this small town, now all gone, turn into bits of dust.

Much to their luck, a group of mavericks was already in front of their path, stopping them on track. Soon, the two were surrounded by a bunch of mavericks.  
The younger sister holds his brother tightly while the brother held his hand out in front of his sister to protect her. There’s no path to escape now. There was no room to escape no more. The doom for them has finally came. That’s what the siblings thought.

[ORDER FROM MASTER ALBERT. TAKE THESE TWO REPLOIDS FOR THE TEST] One of the mavericks ordered.

Two larger maverick march forward towards them, one grabbing the younger sister by her arm. The sister’s other hand was holding her brother’s. The more the maverick tried to pull her away from her brother the girl hold his brother’s hand tighter, screaming in fear.

“LET MY SISTER GO!”

Before the other maverick could grab the brother, he jumps at the maverick who was grabbing his sister. He tried to pushed them away, punch them till the maverick fall. Till it let go of his sister. The maverick didn’t move, not even an inch.

‘THUD’ 

A sound of being hit from the back is heard. That was the sound the brother heard as he felt his system slowly shutting down. The last thing he heard was his sister screaming his name.

* * *

Prometheus slowly woke up from his nightmare. Out of all the various nightmares he had it had to be that one. The one he was thought he will forget after years of pain being a tool.

“Oh, your awake.”

He saw his sister, Pandora now standing beside him with her usual cold expression. 

“I got a nightmare again. “. She softly speaks to her brother with a sorrowful tone.

Prometheus slowly got up from got up from his rest, walk towards her sister and gave her a small pat on her head.

“The nightmares. They will end when we defeat him. I promise.” Prometheus gives a gentle look towards Pandora.

Pandora, now with a few tears streaming down from her eyes, slowly nods.


End file.
